Rulers of the Sky
by Henrietta Skylink
Summary: After several millennia, the Sun eventually came to grow curious. Why did he have to disappear each time to give way to the Night? Who would be there to govern the Sky and shine light upon the World when he was not there? Did someone else share the Sky with him?


**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is **starmageasuka** again. ^_^ I had always loved the duality of the sun and the moon, and day and night. Jack and Elsa seem no different, as they are, however way we see it, polar opposites. I've always loved the sky and all its celestial lights, and so I put all that into one short story on how it all came to be. This short story is indeed _short,_ mostly because I intended it to be something you could also read to children if ever the opportunity arises that they ask where the sun, moon, and stars came from. **For information on my other JackxElsa story projects and illustrations, please visit the art tag on my Tumblr.**

**Disclaimer:** Jack Frost and Elsa belong to DreamWorks Animation and Disney respectively.

* * *

**Rulers of the Sky  
**

* * *

Long long ago, in the beginning of all Creation, God made the Sun, who was to be the governor of Day.

He was bright and cheerful, jolly and fun-loving. God had given him eyes and hair the color of the earthen soil, and his smile shone bright like the golden rays of morn. He cast the light of Life over the people of the world, and all was glad.

Each time Day would end, so would the Sun's time to rule the Sky, and then he would disappear over the horizon until the next break of Dawn.

After several millennia, the Sun eventually came to grow curious. Why did he have to disappear each time to give way to the Night? Who would be there to govern the Sky and shine light upon the World when he was not there? Did _someone else_ share the Sky with him?

And so, one day, the Sun decided to see for himself. When his time to rule the Sky came to end once again, he pretended to leave, as he always had. However, he let himself stay just the slightest bit over the horizon to wait for the Night.

And there, he _saw_ her.

He saw the Moon, governess of Night. She slowly came, quietly rising into the Sky in all her beauty, with her hair of soft, sweeping, glowing wisps of gold and eyes that twinkled like diamonds amidst the dark Sky.

Unlike him, whose light shone strong and generously over the world during the Day, her light was timid and careful, gentle even, as she nestled herself leisurely against the clouds in the Night.

As time passed, the Sun would do this again and again, just to be able to linger a little longer and catch a glimpse of the Moon and her silent reign over the Night Sky. Her silver glow cast playful shadows upon the world as all of Creation was in a sound, peaceful slumber.

Soon enough, the Sun found that he was honestly hopelessly in love with the Moon. He longed to be able to be near her, but it all seemed so hopeless. They were forever meant to be at opposite ends of Time, and he despaired.

The Sun did not realize that he had unconsciously lit up a small portion of the Night Sky as he wallowed in his predicament, and this caught the attention of the Moon. She looked over the horizon, and at that very moment, they gazed into each other's eyes for the very first time.

He looked at her for a moment and to his surprise, the Moon lightly blushed and looked away for a moment. He smiled when her gaze returned to look at him, and she returned his smile. This somehow brought happiness to the both of them, especially the Moon, who, despite being so lovely, always seemed so distant and ever so lonely.

It eventually became routine, that during Dawn or at Dusk, the Sun and the Moon would exchange looks and smiles. As time passed, the looks grew longing and the smiles pained. When the Sun could take it no longer, he turned to God and begged Him, "I love the Moon—I love her ever so much! Please, let me be with her, even just once..."

At this, God took pity, and He said, "Very well my faithful child, I will let you be with her, every once in a while." And that, my children, is how the Eclipse came to be.

God made it so that every Eclipse, the Sun and the Moon shared one place in the Sky, and they would rule together, a Halo of Light bathing the world. This only made their love for each other grow and grow, until one marvellous time in Creation; the Moon gave birth to their children, the Stars.

At this, the Sun said to his love, "Here, let our children live in the Night Sky with you, so you will never be lonely. When we cannot be together, just look at them and you will be reminded of me."

God smiled at their union, truly pleased, and then He decided that with this, Creation was indeed complete.

* * *

**A/N:** By this point in time, everyone can pretty much tell this is Human!JackxElsa. It was inspired from the saying that "the sun loved the moon so much that he died every night to let her breathe". It was much too angsty for me, and with me being so fond of happy endings, I wrote my own version of the tale. There is an illustration accompanying this story, and it will soon be posted. (^ v ^)


End file.
